Replaced
by kagerume
Summary: Have you ever felt that feeling wherein you loved someone, but in return, they don't love you back? Jill confesses her love to Cliff, although, he loves someone else. Her sister.But, the only family member Jill had was her sister. How could she move on?
1. Revelation Jill's POV

**Author's Note: It's been a while since I've written stories. I'm sorry. It's just that I've been very busy for a while.**

Chapter 1- Revelation

Everything was alright. Was fine, actually.

I mean, me, living with my only sister. No parents. Just us. Everything was good. I'm saying, in this situation.

I grew up with only one member of the family; my older sister. She made me go through the tough and the weak, the joy and the sorrow, in particular- everything.

It's been a while when I've met this guy. He seemed perfect. Everything he did, everything he says _is_ perfect.

He had this bestfriend, which made my sister learn what love truly meant. It was like we were all meant to be.

But, I wasn't sure about everything. In fact, I wasn't sure of everything.

As soon as night hit, I was thinking about what life would be if I just finally _told him_.

**How life could be if I just moved on?**

How would life be if I told him? If he realized?

_**If he knew?**_

It was at the middle of the night when I had come up with a decision.

I would tell him.

This would probably be something that I wouldn't look forward to. I wasn't sure what his answer would be. I wasn't sure what choice he had to make.

I didn't want to choose the path anymore. I didn't want to choose my future. I wanted it to be _different_; something that would be worthwhile.

I want him to tell me that he realizes everything. That he understands and feels the same way. I want him to tell me that he knows me. That he loves me. **That he cares.**

I couldn't sleep well. All I've been doing was thinking about the following day and about **him.**

What would his reaction be? What could possibly happen?

**What if he doesn't love me back?**

Of course, I had to prepare for the _worse._

What if he **didn't **understand? Didn't care? Didn't realize?

What if he had loved someone else?

I couldn't think of anything else besides him. All these questions were just coming out from nowhere.

I eventually had to get some rest.

I _thought _everything was right; _was perfect_.

I decided that it was the day where I could finally tell him.

I waited for that perfect moment, where every step would matter. I called him up and asked him to meet me in the Beach. It would be the perfect place.

"I need to tell you something. Just go and meet me there!" I announced, as I also slightly panicked.

As I met him around the sunset, it was the _perfect _time. Do you ever have that feeling that everything just seems so _fantastic_? Well, you know, I'm having that feeling right now.

"Hey." He greeted, not knowing why he was here.

"Hey." I replied, getting nervous about the moment.

"Is everything _alright_? You never seemed to ask me to meet you. I mean, like this."

"Ah, yeah. Everything's fine." I answered, getting more and more scared and conscious about _every _word and _every_ step I would do.

"So, then, why did you call me? I mean, since everything's alright."

"I wanted to tell you something-."

"Oh okay. Well, let's stay in the port. There's a way more beautiful scene of the sunset there." He said, as I paused red and blushed on how he was so thoughtful in thinking about the scenery and everything.

It just felt _right_.

"You know, the scenery looks great. It's like it's _totally perfect._"

"Well, you know what's _really perfect_?"

"What?"

"_**You are.**_"

I blushed deep red and I didn't know what to say. I wasn't conscious about the time, the place and the surroundings. All I was focused on was him.

"A-Ah! Anyways, what were you going to tell me?"

"Cliff, I-." I spoke. I didn't want to finish it any further.

"_**I love you**_."

"What?"

"I mean, you heard what I just said."

"Hahahaha! You must be kidding me? Are you okay?"

"Cliff, I'm-"

"Oh. You're serious."

"Yes. What do you think? You think I'd just mess with you and say stupid things like that? I'm not that kind of person, Cliff. I'm not who you think I am. I thought you knew me. I thought you knew things about me. I thought you were aware of who I am. Now that I said how I feel about you, you even felt unsure. Is this what you think of me? As a clown? A joker?"

"No. That's not exactly what I think of you. It's just that I never knew you would feel that way towards me. Whenever I'm with you, you never give signals or signs. I was completely clueless that this was going to happen. I never expected it."

"What was all that 'you're perfect' stuff? **I don't want my feelings to be toyed with**. You've said so many things that got me moved. I thought that you might've felt the same way. I thought that you knew it. I thought that..."

"I'm not toying with your feelings. _I really do think you're perfect._ I'm sorry but, I don't feel the same way. I'm sorry but, I love someone else. But, I'm afraid that she won't feel the same way as I do."

"Who is it then? Who could possibly get your heart? Your cold heart which no one can actually love? I've tried so hard."

"Do you really want to know? I don't want you to get hurt."

"You've already put a dent in my heart. Go ahead. How worse could it be?"

"I didn't mean to do that to you. It's just that I _**couldn't**_love you."

"I don't understand. Why **can't **you?"

"Because, I've fallen for someone else. And if I tell you who, it would be-."

"What?"

"An argument."

"You don't make sense."

"I mean, it's just that-. The person who I've fallen for is someone who you wont believe."

"Go on."

"**I love your sister.**"


	2. Regret Jill's POV

**Author's Note: Hi.**

Chapter 2- Regret

**I wish I never told him.**

**I wish he never knew.**

**I wish he never asked.**

**I wish he never understood.**

**I wish I never loved him.**

_**I wish I never expected.**_

From all the people, it had to be Claire. My sister. My only family.

_The one who raised me to be who I am right now._

I finally found someone who understood me. And I just let him go. It seemed to him that she was the one. Not me?

I mean, what could she possibly have that I wouldn't have? I could never understand.

**I hated this moment. Life was so unruly.**

It had to be Claire. I should've known this from the beginning. I couldn't show myself being hurt, but deep inside, I was awfully hurt. I couldn't believe what I've heard.

I didn't want to force an argument with my sister, or Cliff.

But I didn't understand. This was the most misunderstand able time in my life.

We were like twins; exactly the same or so. I just- I couldn't believe.

My only question was, "Why her?"

"It's her personality. Her smile. Her heart. Whenever I see her, she's just _absolutely fantastic_. **She's everything I've dreamt of**. She's _everything I asked for_. She could always understand me and **be there for me**."

What he said was so pure; so delicate.

I didn't want to intrude in his life and love. But, it just hurt terribly. Tremendously, actually.

I was raging with anger, hatred, despise and envy.

"You find her more attractive than me? Is that it?"

"No."

"So you're saying she's nicer than me?"

"You wouldn't understand. Ok? Only she does. _Only_ she realizes."

I was left speechless. What he said was just- _**harsh.**_

"So... she's just **better than me**?"

"No."

"What is it then?"

"Like I said, only she understands. Only she realizes."

"I **want **to understand. I **want** to realize."

"You **can't**. There's nothing more you can do."

"**I'm **_**dedicated**_." He continued.

Nothing **struck me more** than what he just said. I couldn't take it anymore.

This was junk.

**My love for him **_**is junk**_**.**

I knew that I shouldn't be _obsessed _with people. I knew that I shouldn't care if I **loved him that much**.

It's his life. I mean, it's his choice.

I left the beach, the port, the_** memories**_.

This experience was too difficult for me to handle. Nothing **ever** made me feel worse than how I'm feeling now.

I mean, you know that feeling when **you love someone but **_**they don't love you back**_?

_That's exactly how I'm feeling._

I left. I ran. _I cried_. It's been three years that I've kept my feelings from him. And one I gave it out, they were put back inside myself.

_Maybe for you it didn't make sense. Maybe you just thought that my feelings were toys that you would fancy with. You didn't think that I've sacrificed _**everything**_ for you. Instead, you just realized that I was someone you see every day and that my feelings don't matter. _

_You just thought it was simple; easy. How would you feel after three years of __**yearning**__ to tell that person how you feel? Then, once you let it out, it'll just be returned to you. Like nothing happened. Like a piece of crap. But then you don't realize this person's suffering. __**This person's sacrifice.**__ You just think about the negatives this person has. _

_How selfish._

I thought to myself.

As soon as I got home, my sister greeted me.

"So, what happened?"

She was always there to understand me. She took care of me. She offered me her time as a **sacrifice**.

She could easily **abandon** me.She could easily decide to **leave** me and let me **die**. But no, she chose to go through **hard times** and **hurt**. She chose to **raise me to be who I am**.

But, since Cliff chose her, I couldn't imagine it. I **ignored** her. I ran to my room and slammed the door.

"Are you okay? C'mon! Just tell me."

"Everything will be fine." She added.

**No.** Everything will **not** be fine. I thought it was, but **it wasn't**. No matter how **hard you try** you will keep **failing.**

**I thought it would be fine to tell my feelings to him and **_**avoid**_** being hurt. But no, I **_**couldn't **_**avoid it. It followed me.**

I slowly opened the door.

"Nothing happened."

"What do you mean? You were gone for the whole afternoon."

"_Everything I did was nothing._"

"What? What are you trying to say?"

"Everything I felt for him was nothing. All those three years were nothing. All those candles I blew in my birthday wishing for him to love me was nothing. All that I **sacrificed** was nothing. My feelings for him were _nothing_. Everything I've done for him were nothing. **I am nothing.**"

"No. That's not true. You're everything. Everything you do is something. It's fantastic. You're fantastic. Everything you think, do and just imagine is something that makes the world go 'round. It's everything. You can make miracles with a blink of an eye. You **can't** say you're completely nothing. You **can't** say that it was all a **waste**. I couldn't understand you. Why would he just trash all your feelings?"

"**He didn't love me.**"

"What? Then what was all that things he said?"

"**Like I said; nothing.**"

"So, all that sacrifices didn't mean anything to him? It was completely trash?"

"Now, I don't believe this. This is just... nonsense. Why wouldn't he love you?" She continued.

"He loved someone else. Someone who understood him."

"But, **you understand him**. You're the only person who I know who understands him."

"That's not completely true."

"There was someone else." I continued.

"But, I mean, who could it possibly be? You gave up **everything **for him. You've been praying day and night for his love. Yet, this happened?"

"You know who could it possibly be?"

"Who?"

She might get hurt if I'd tell her. She would feel guilty. She would feel **bad**.

"**You.**"


	3. Lost Jill's POV

**Author's Note: LOL NO REVIEWS. :(**

Chapter 3- Lost

-Claire's POV (Point of View)-

No. No. No. No. No. No. No.

This can't be. This is **not** possible. I swear.

He loved her. This can't be. No.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

There was a long pause.

"_Hey, Cliff, see you at school!"_

"_Ah, yeah! Ahahaha! What's your class number?"_

"_8!"_

"_I got class number 8, too!"_

"_Ahaha! We're the same! I think this means we're best friends forever!"_

"_I guess our friendship's meant to be!"_

**A memory flashed back into my mind. **

**Cliff and I were best friends in High School; before he met Gray. We were really close to each other. We couldn't be separated. But, our friendship loosened as we got to College. We went to different schools. Different path ways. And we started to have new friends, new gimmicks, new memories. Everything was lost.**

**But then now, I still don't realize why he loves me. **

She couldn't answer.

"Why?" Again, I asked.

She was still.

Instead of wasting my time in pointless silence, I went to Cliff. Since I knew, I'd ask. **"Why?"**

I walked through the stone road. It was beginning to look like Autumn. My birthday's getting near.

I wasn't nervous. At all. Whenever I talk to Cliff, I would talk casually, like, best friends. _Like, old times. _

I entered the Inn, where he's always stayed. He seems to never go to work. But, he goes there on Thursdays. His birthday is on Summer. His job is to harvest grapes in the Winery of Duke & Manna. He goes to the Church every day except Thursdays at 10am to 3 in the afternoon. He speaks to Carter and confesses his wrong doings.

From the looks of it, it seems that I remember so much things about him. I have knowledge about him.

I was about to knock on his door.

But he was earlier than me and opened it at the opposite of my side.

"Ah. Hey." He said, shocked.

"I want to ask you something."

"Sure, anything."

We sat in the tables of the lobby in the Inn. Facing each other, chairs straight forward.

I didn't know why, but I felt a light feeling. Like, everything was just _perfect_.

No. Snap out of it, Claire. You're just here to ask him why.

"Uh? What were you going to ask?"

"Sorry. I was lost in my thoughts."

"It's fine," He said as he continued. "What were you going to ask, anyways?"

"Why do you like me?"

"Haha. Everyone likes you. Why do you have to ask me why?"

"No. I mean, I know. Jill told me."

"Oh. So, uh, you heard about that..."

"Cliff, why? From all people, me? The sister of the girl who loved you for 3 years, Cliff. 3 years."

"I-I can't explain it. I'm confused. 3 years?"

"Yeah. 3 years. She's loved you that long."

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'?"

"But, we've just met for 2 months."

"I- I don't understand it." I replied, with nothing else to say.

"We've only met for 2 months. I've never known her even more. That's why I don't like her back. She was taking it too fast for me."

"She clearly said you met 3 years ago."

"What? I've known you for 8 years since High School. I've never met her besides from the 2 months I saw her."

"But, let's get away from all the confusing things. Just tell me, why me?"

"It's your smile. Your attitude. You know, I've liked you since High School."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Excuse me, sir, madam, would you like to order anything?" Interrupted, Ann, the waitress.

"I'll just have a drink." We both said. At the same time. At the same tone.

We looked at each other. I blushed. He chuckled.

"_8!"_

"_I got class number 8, too!"_

"_Ahaha! We're the same! I think this means we're best friends forever!"_

"_I guess our friendship's meant to be!"_

The memory flashed back again. Maybe our friendship **was** meant to be.

Ann left with the orders and got back to the counter.

"I was afraid." He continued. "When we were in College, I knew everything about you. I knew you wouldn't like me back because of Gray."

"What about Gray?"

"You loved him. I can see it in your eyes."

"The way you look at him. The way you laugh at every move he makes. The way you blush with each line he says. It's all on your reaction." He continued.

He was completely right. Everything he said was true. I did love Gray.

Gray made me feel like I had no problems; like I was in ease. So when I had the hard times, I would always go to his place and he would hug me and talk to me.

Whenever I leave his place, he would drop me home –and bother to go back. He gave effort. He was always there when I needed him. He is always there.

"Am I right?" He asked. His voice cracking. I saw his throat gulp. He was nervous. He seemed _terrified._

"I mean, there can't be hope for me anymore. Well, there was never any hope in the first place." He continued.

"It was only you in my mind for 8 years. It was only you who made me feel this way." He continued again, his voice sounding like he would break up to tears.

"Excuse me, order coming in!" Ann announced.

As she put the drinks in front of our selves, I saw Cliff shed a drop. He wiped it as he saw me. Then, he looked away.

And there I knew he was hurt. There I knew his heart could sense it. He could sense that I would pick Gray over him.

"So. It's him, isn't it?" He asked, terrified to know the result.

"I-"

"You don't need to answer that. **I already know the answer.**"

Before I could say anything, someone entered the Inn. **It was Jill.**

She just stared. Shed a tear. Then ran.

I wanted to run after her and so I stood up. Cliff grabbed my hand. He pulled it down.

"Let her go. It will hurt her more if you talk about it. She doesn't like to talk about these things."

"Cliff, I have to comfort her."

"She can handle it. She's not your little sister anymore."

He did it. He made me feel calm. I didn't worry about her anymore.

"You need to rest. I mean, you're working too hard." He continued. "It's not safe to be like this."

"I'm telling you this because I care. I want you to know that I'm here if you need me. It's not only Gray. He's not your only option. I'm here. Okay? Tell me your problems, your fears, everything." He assumed.

He really listened.

He made my heart beat faster, then, slower at the same time. I've never felt this way, though.

**Only he made me feel this way.**


	4. Always There Claire's POV

**Author's Note: Hi.**

Chapter 4- Always There (Claire's POV)

"Cliff."

"Uh. Yeah?"

"What will I tell her? If you're really there for me, you should be able to answer this. How should I explain this?"

"Tell her straight. The truth will sting. But, it's not a lie. It's definitely not a lie. Trust is the most important thing a person should know. Even if the truth may sting, the lie puts a scar in the person affected and in your heart."

"Cliff, I-" I spoke. "I'm sorry I tested you."

"I wanted to prove myself. I want to show you that I'm a different Cliff."

Yeah. I remembered the Cliff before.

"_I was just joking."_

"_You really hurt my feelings, Cliff."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_But you're going to do it again!"_

"_I said I'm sorry."_

"_It's worthless."_

"_It was a joke. I didn't mean it."_

A time in High School where he accidentally hit me and shouted at me.

"_You lier!" He said as he slapped me._

"_What did I do?"_

"_You told Jean that I liked her."_

"_You do, don't you?"_

"_No."_

"_Who do you like, then?"_

"_I can't tell her. She doesn't love me back."_

"_Maybe she does. Wait, who is it, anyways!"_

"_I swear. I won't tell. I promise I'm not gonna tell her. C'mon, Cliff!"I said. "Is she in our class?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_It's Marie, isn't it! I should've known in the first place. Hahaha."_

**It all made sense now. Why his actions were awkward when I come close to him. Why his voice cracks in the middle of our conversation. Why his hand trembles in fear and terror. Whenever I hugged him, he would push me back. I would always think of conclusions but it would never lead me to this. **

**He made me feel different towards him, now. He was grown. He wasn't immature. He didn't disrespect my feelings. But, I think I've hurt him.**

**I've made him feel like he was my 'second choice'. Like if Gray would reject me, I would just turn to Cliff. He might think that the way I see him is like I see him as a back-up. Like he's not the genuine choice. Like, someone is better than him for him to be Number 2.**

**It was different now. I became more open to Cliff than ever. I was more sensitive to him. I couldn't speak a word. My body was as hard as stone.**

He was afraid to be rejected. To be called my 'second choice'. But since I let it out, say that I knew it, he knew he was an option. Not the real choice.

I looked out the window, and there I saw, was Cliff's reflection. He was staring at me.

He was focused on me. I've never seen him look at me this way. And so, I turned to him.

I was getting this warm sensation on my body. It was getting hotter and hotter.

I put my hand on the table, since it was just wrapped around my pants. He held on to it.

"Trust me." He said. "I will get higher than your expectations."

"I will try my best to beat Gray. To change what you think about me." He continued.

"Cliff-"

"No. I swear. I want to prove myself proper to you. Prove my own right." He continued. "I know you like Gray."

I felt terrible. I couldn't even describe how I felt. He was trying so hard to get through my satisfaction and everything. This was unimaginable.

He gripped my hand. I felt like no one was there. It was just me. And him. All alone.

He stared at me with his deep brown eyes. I've never in my whole life, seen his eyes like this.

He pulled my hand to his chest. Then he let go. He suddenly stood up.

He leaned forward. His hot breath reaching to my lips. There was tension.

He was getting closer and closer. It was getting warmer and warmer.

We were both breathing heavily. We started sweating.

It was hot.

He leaned closer until our lips touched by a bit. My mouth opened by a bit.

I could feel his breath inside me. He slowly went closer.

"**But, I love you."**

He pressed is lips slowly unto mine. It was like fireworks. They progress slowly but end up beautiful.

**This was a feeling I've never had before.**

It was strong and intimate. Very private and close.

The kiss lasted long. I liked it. I couldn't focus on anything else but him.

He pushed himself away from me by a bit. And then he kissed me again.

"**I'm going to try my best to be better."** He said. His breath pushing my face.

I wanted to shove him away. But the feeling was too good. It was like it was **meant to be.**

But, it had to stop. It was improper. What if Jill walked in again?

I pushed my lips back. I rose deep red and looked down.

"Sorry." He said. "I rushed."

"Don't be." I replied. "It was fine."

We both stared down, nervous and awkward about what we just did.

We both looked up at the same time, and, our eyes met. It was a feeling like no other.

I stood up and walked away.

"Hey. Where are you going?"

"It's getting late now."

"Will I see you some other time?"

"I'm not sure."

"Why don't we meet up somewhere?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"But, why not?" He asked. "I mean, what happened just there?"

"We shouldn't see each other."

"Why can't we?"

"It's my sister."

"Don't mind her anymore." He said as he continued. "What only matters is that you're happy and I'm happy."

"But, my sister will get hurt."

"She's probably gotten over it." He said. "It will be fine."

"It's not safe, Cliff. I can't do it."

"Let me talk to her."

Cliff walked me home.

I was feeling cold outside. But, it didn't really show. Next thing I knew, Cliff got his jacket and put it over me.

But how did he know? I didn't really show any signs.

"You're feeling cold. I know."

"But, how?"

"I got a feeling. I knew that you felt cold. I saw it in you."

I didn't bother to ask any questions any more. I was feeling good.

I walked closer to him to get warmth. Our shoulders were hitting each other and we were walking slowly.

"Don't hurry. We've got enough time. Take it slow. Take this moment as an advantage." He assured.

I still felt cold. My hands started to tremble. Autumn was coming. The winter season was arriving earlier this time too.

He slipped his fingers unto mine. I suddenly felt warmth.

"Don't you feel cold?" I asked.

"I do. But, I'd rather make you feel warm. You can take my jacket."

"No. You need it, Cliff. I'm okay." But I was lying. I'm the kind of person that feels cold right away. Just the Air Conditioner makes me feel like I'm in the snow.

He gripped my hand harder. And soon we I knew it, my arm was wrapped around his.

Walking down the path like a couple, some people were staring. But, it was fine with me. After all, the truth is that me and Cliff are 'just friends'. Well, that's what I believe.

I leant my head unto his shoulder. He was way taller than me. He faced me, then kissed my forehead.

"Silly kid." He whispered.

We were both walking together like a perfect couple.

As soon as we got home, he requested to ask Jill if it was fine if we could be together. If she wouldn't feel bad about it.

I went inside while they were talking, but I opened the window to see how she would react.


	5. Permission Claire's POV

**Author's Note: You did not read this.**

Chapter 5- Permission

"Uh, Jill."

"What do you want?"

"I want to ask permission."

"For what?"

"For me to go out with your sister."

"It's not my life. Do what you want to do. I'm not stopping you."

"You are. We're thinking that you'll be affected."

" 'We're'?"

"Yeah. Me and your sister."

"Meaning to say she feels the same way to you?"

**I was dead. **

How could I answer that if she would ask that to me?

"I don't know, but I hope so."

"Go ahead."

"What?"

"Go. Date my sister. I don't care anymore."

I've never heard Jill speak that way before. She was different today.

"I hope you end up perfect."

Cliff lightened up. But, I felt guilty. I was hurting my only family.

But, one should find their own happiness. And Cliff, for me, showed himself that he was my true happiness. It doesn't take just 1 day for me to fall for him.

It takes effort.

Jill entered the house and I exited. We didn't say a word to each other.

"What did she say?" I asked, like I didn't listen.

"Yes."

His voice was happy, like no other. His eyes were better than normal, smiling and happy he was.

"You know, you're my true happiness." He appointed.

I just looked at him. I was speechless.

I walked around town with Cliff. At the same position we were in.

As we were about to exit our house grounds, Gray just exited the Blacksmith.

"Hey, Cliff, Claire!"

**I broke up to pieces.**

I removed my leaning head from Cliff. Gave him back his jacket and released his hand.

Why did I suddenly act like this? Was it because Gray saw me?

Did I still have feelings for him?

Cliff was shocked, hurt, I think.

"Hi Gray." He replied, his tune lowering.

"So, you're together?" Gray asked.

I couldn't reply. I just looked at Cliff.

"Eh-, not really." Cliff replied.

"Ah, I see. So there's still a chance for me? Haha." Gray joked.

I didn't know if he was joking or not, but my heart released a big tug.

I was confused. Cliff or Gray?

"Ahahaha." Cliff replied.

"So, uh, you guys wanna catch dinner while we're on the road?" Gray asked.

"Uh, what do you think?" Cliff asked, turning to me.

"I guess we could." I replied.

We walked together. I was in the middle of the two. Cliff tried to put his hand on my shoulders, like couples did. But, Gray did it before him.

"Ahh, I've missed you Claire." He said, as he pushed my head to his chest. "It's been so long!"

Cliff looked at Gray in anger. Envy, too.

"Oy." Cliff called. Sounding like he was joking around.

"Ah, sorry, Claire. Hope I didn't hurt you." Gray said.

"Heh, it's fine." I replied.

It felt different again. The atmosphere changed. Everything was pointing to Gray now.

We got to the Inn and ordered some food. We got dinner, got drunk, felt good. I wasn't really drunk though. I was okay.

In the middle of the night, while they were drinking, Gray said something that struck me the most.

"Come closer." He said. "I have to tell you something."

I came closer, as he said.

"I love you." He whispered as he kissed me. Our lips pressed each other.

Cliff was too drunk to concentrate. But, I didn't feel anything because I _knew_ Gray was drunk.

The kiss was confident and long. I couldn't resist it. I was as hard as stone.

He pushed back.

"Eh, Gray, you're totally drunk."

"I'm not. I've just drank 3 bottles."

I asked Ann if it was true. I wanted to know if Gray was really serious.

"Yeah. He only ordered 2, actually."

I'm so stupid. He was serious. **He did love me**.

At this moment, I really hated myself.

I made Cliff think that he could make me fall for him, and I did fall for him. I thought I'd have no hope for Gray and me. Cliff kissed me. He made me feel good about myself. He also gave effort. Cliff was making me realize that he was the right one for me.

But then Gray came along. He told me he loved me. He kissed me. But, I didn't feel anything real. Although, I've loved Gray for almost 6 months. This love didn't seem real though.

I've had to come up with a decision. So Gray wasn't joking when he said that there was still a chance for him.

I didn't want to think of this any longer.

I went back to Gray and Cliff.

"Hey guys, I've got to go home now. See you both later." I said as I gave them both a small kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, I'll walk you home." Cliff announced.

"Are you sure? You seem drunk now. You might get dizzy on your way back."

"Let me take it from here." Gray replied.

"Gray, you don't need to."

"No, I insist."

We walked together. No holding hands. No jacket. Just walking. No feelings.

But, with Gray, I could have a safe love. Not hurt any of my relatives.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked.

"I'm sorry I haven't told you earlier." He replied. "You must probably love Cliff now. I could see how you looked at him. Your eyes were different. Your smile was happier."

"The only question I ask myself is, **'Why can't I make you happier than how Cliff makes you happy?' **" He continued. "I'm always silent when I'm with you. Not like Cliff who's always outgoing, he comments and he makes you smile and laugh. You smile like I've never seen before. You laugh at him like you've never laughed at my jokes before. Am I that bad? Am I that bad to sink to a lower level than him? I know I'm better. I know I can make you happier. But, why can't I?"

"You don't need to do that for me to fall for you."

"You need the best. You deserve it." He continued. "But there's no more hope. You've already fallen for him. Truth is, I thought your heart belonged to me. I thought that you had feelings for me. But I thought wrong. I never knew it could be Cliff. I never expected for you to love him."

"But the truth stings. He is better than me. Having thoughts than I'm better makes me worse." He replied.

I just looked at him, hurt.

In his eyes were terror and fear.

"I've felt this way ever since I've met you. I was just holding it in because you seemed closer to my best friend. You've also had a history with him. You were best friends. I also didn't want to tell you because **it would hurt him**. I knew that he loved you. I knew that he was giving you his best. I thought that from your point of view, you would see me as this guy who doesn't care. So ever since I've met you, I wanted you to be open to me. Tell me about your problems and such. So you did. I walked you home. And that's when I thought, '_So she's fallen for me_'. That's how I felt."

I couldn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. I was unsure of the result, the answer and everything.

I didn't know if I should still tell him that I love him.

"But Gray," I replied as I continued. "The hard work you've done did pay off. I had feelings for you."

"**Had?"** He replied. "So you don't have feelings for me anymore?" He asked, sounding heart broken.


	6. What Had Happened Claire's POV

Replaced Chp. 6

Author's Note: Hi.

Chapter 6- What Had Happened

"Had?" Gray asked.

I didn't know what to reply.

"I'm not sure about my feelings now. I'm thinking about what will happen."

"That's easy." He replied. "Why not just go for me?"

"I don't want to hurt Cliff. I love him."

"Oh. So you don't love me, then?"

"I do. But I don't know."

"Let me say this, can I give you some time to think about it and tell me your answer next week?"

"That seems better."

I arrived home. My hands and knees were trembling. I could sense something bad was about to happen.

My sister, Jill, already got to bed. I tucked her in and kissed her 'Goodnight.'

I cleaned myself up and went to bed.

But, I couldn't concentrate. I didn't know who to choose.

Would it be Gray, the one who I've loved for 6 months. Or Cliff, the guy who made me realize he was there all along?

At the point where I got to sleep, I woke up again. I looked at the clock.

"4 am" it showed.

I didn't wake up for no reason. I could smell a fire.

It was getting extremely hot. Smoke was coming from everywhere.

I looked under my bedroom door, there were red and orange lights -those of a fire- shadowing underneath.

I opened the door and more smoke came in. I couldn't see anything.

But then, I saw something. Someone.

The figure of a man. He was coming closer and closer to me.

"Stop!" I said, as he was positioning to carry me. "Don't touch me!"

"It'll be fine, Claire." The man said.

I was scared. I didn't know who he was. My house was burning down. All my things were lost and scattered around the place.

This mysterious man carried me out of my house and put me down.

When all the smoke was gone, I felt drowsy and everything. I think I've slept for a few minutes and I realized that got to see who this man was.

I woke up and I found myself in a cosy room. There was a small fire chimney and I was sleeping in a perfectly tucked bed.

But, this room looked like one of the rooms of the Inn.

And, the room was like Cliff's room. I came up to a conclusion that it was Cliff.

I was about to exit the room when the door opened.

**That man was Cliff.**

"Cliff, why did you do that?" I said, shocked. "You scared me."

"I couldn't sleep. I had a headache from all the drinks a while ago. But I'm fine now. So I decided to go to your place, that is, if you were still awake. Then I saw smoke on the way there." He said as he continued. "So I ran faster and faster. I ran until I got there."

"Where's Jill?"

"She was sent to the Clinic."

"What happened?"

"She got burnt."

"Thank you, Cliff."

He cared. He bothered to go through the fire and save me. This was something only people who really love you would do. This was the act of someone who loves you.

"What caused the fire?" I asked.

"While you were sleeping, I asked the townspeople

"Some of the townspeople woke up early because of the scent of the smoke so I asked them while you were sleeping. They said that Jill tried to commit suicide because she said that you've fallen for me. That _you stole me_ from her."

I was hurt and struck, of course. My own sister.

She didn't even bother to wake me up.

"How did she commit?"

"She opened the stove. She started the fire. She leant her arm-"

"Stop." I replied. "I don't want to hear this anymore."

"I'm glad nothing bad happened to you, Claire."

"So... uh, what did Gray do when he was bringing you home?" He continued.

"Nothing. We talked. He brought me home. Then, left."

"Oh. Ok."

I laid my head on his bed. It had his scent.

He didn't leave the room.

He went near me. He laid himself beside me, in his bed.

He held my cheek and slowly pushed it to face him.

"Hey." He said, softly whispering to me.

"Hey."

I went closer to him. He went closer to me.

"I love you, Claire."

"I love you, Cliff."

I made my choice. My true happiness was him.

He actually risked his life for me. If it wasn't for him, I'd be dead.

He also cared. He thinks of me.

He kissed me. I could not describe the feeling we had. It was a **connection** that was sent through us.

After the kiss, we got lost in each other's eyes.

"I got you something." He said.

He reached under the bed.

To my surprise, I saw a bouquet of roses.

"For you." He said, handing it to me.

I smelled the roses. It smelled beautiful.

"Roses signify romance, love." He announced.

"Thank you, Cliff." I said as I gave him a kiss on his cheek. Nothing else would be better than this feeling.

"Hey. Cliff, where would I stay since half of my house was burnt down?"

"You can stay here."

"Are you sure? I can just get another room."

"No, it's fine. You don't need to pay me either."

"Eh, same bed?"

"I mean, we can order for another one."

And so we did. I didn't want to sleep with him. I know I love him but, this was all getting too fast.

I continued to sleep, since I woke up at around 4 am, I needed some rest.

He needed some , I couldn't sleep by myself in this room. I felt _empty. _I moved to his bed and slept beside him. He faced me and wrapped his arms around me. It was the best feeling ever. **I felt loved.**


	7. Suicidal Revenge Claire's POV

Replaced Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hi Sophie Querijero. :)**

Chapter 7- Suicidal Revenge

(Claire's POV)

I came to visit Jill.

"Where's Jill?" I asked as I entered the Clinic.

"This way, mam." The nurse attended.

I entered her room.

Her arm was of a colour mix of violet and red. It was swollen. I've never seen her look this hurt.

"Hey." I said as I entered.

"Uh-hey." She said as she looked down.

"I'm sorry." She continued.

"It's okay. At least we're not _that_ hurt."

"I didn't mean it for you to-"

"Shh. It's fine."

Older sisters should always be there for their younger siblings. She grew up with no father and mother, I should at least be a proper sister to her.

She started to shed tears. Slowly and hurting her tears came.

"Don't feel bad. It was just a bad accident."

"I didn't want you to get hurt."

"I didn't. You did."

"I planned that."

"Why, Jill? Why?"

"I felt lonely. The only person who understood me as a friend was Cliff. You understood me as a sister. It was different." She said as she continued. "I wanted to be gone from this world. I wanted to belong here. But something felt so wrong. Something was missing. I realized that it was Cliff. But he's grown. He's realized that the person who's really made him happy was you."

"I'm always here for you. Don't ever do that again. No matter how much problems you have, never forget that you're beautiful."

"But you seem like you're okay. Like nothing's wrong."

"I have problems too. I have to take care of you. It's my duty. It's my choice."

I know that I should be mad at her for burning half of the house and trying to kill herself, but, I understood.

There was also a time where I've decided that.

It was one afternoon. Jill wouldn't listen to me.

I was 15, she was 12.

"_Jill, come on! We have to get your check up."_

"_No. I don't want to."_

"_Jill, listen to me. We might not have another chance."_

"_Don't force me!"_

"_Jill."_

"You're not my mother."

"_Jill, I'm trying my best to make you happy."_

"You're the worse sister ever!"

I let her go that moment. It was enough for me to handle.  
>So much stress. So much challenges. But, that was part of life, wasn't it?<p>

I couldn't handle it.

I went to the bathroom, locked myself up and grabbed a knife.

I kept crying. It was the worst I've felt throughout my whole life.

I started cutting my wrist, slowly but effectively.

I passed out that afternoon. When I woke up, I was surrounded by nurses.

"She's awake!" One nurse shouted.

I looked at my sister. She had the most concerned face I've ever saw. She was guilty.

"_I promise I'll never say that to you ever again. I didn't realize it. I'm sorry, sister. I'm sorry. You, in fact, are the best sister in the world!"_

So that's why I understood Jill. That's why I didn't shout at her. She must be scared too, I mean, almost having to die.

Imagine that, with just one snap, you're dead. Everything will be lost. All your things will be gone.

I just looked at Jill in her Hospital bed.

I held her hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. You?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"Spread your wings." I whispered.

I kissed her forehead and made her fall asleep.

I looked at her, and there, I was proud.

"She's been through a lot for her to be here." The doctor, Trent, announced.

"I was growing up with you two. I was an acquaintance doctor then, though." He said as he continued. "I remember that I've even had a small crush on you. Heh."

"Oh. Yeah. I remember that I used to visit you too. You used to give us free medicine when you dropped by the house."

"Yeah. I wanted to support you both. I mean, growing up with no parents is hard." He said.

"You know, she's pretty lucky." He said. "I mean, to have a sister like you."

"What? Why me?"

"I mean, you're hard working. You're not a quitter, you try hard and you succeed. You dream and aim high and achieve those goals. You raised her." He continued.

"Heh. You're emphasizing things too much."

"I'm serious, Claire." He said. "You really are a good sister to her. She should be proud not the other way around."

I felt so proud of myself because of what Trent told me.

"_You're hard working, not a quitter, try hard and succeed. You dream, aim high and achieve."_

I recalled.

"Young achiever." He whispered as I got lost in his eyes.

He's never looked at me this way. My heart started releasing fast pumps.

I went beside Jill's bed and sat near her. I was holding her hand the whole time.

Of course, night came. I decided to sleep in the chair beside her bed of the Hospital Room. I asked Trent if it was fine and he said it was.

I felt presence around me. Something touched my lips.

I opened my eyes as soon as I felt it.

**It was Trent.**

"What are you doing?" I asked, not loud enough for Jill to wake up.

"I-uh. I'm sorry." He said as he faced down, ashamed.

"Trent, what? Why?"

"You were so beautiful while you were sleeping. And, I lied. I didn't have feelings for you before.** I have them now.**"

"Trent- I can't. Cliff."

"Cliff? So, you're together?"

"Well, you could say that. He's my true happiness."

"So..."

"So?"

"What about Gray?"

"I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings."

"You just hurt mine."

"Trent- you only told me now."

"Does it make any difference if I said it earlier?"

"Yes. I might have **not yet** fallen for Cliff."

"But you loved Gray before him."

"I-"

"See? It's true."

"Trent."

"It's fine. I swear."

"Trent, I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's fine. There are other fish in the sea." He said.

There was a short pause.

"But you're the only fish I want." Trent continued. "You're different from the others. You inspire me."

"But, Trent-"

"Yeah, I know, I know. Your heart belongs to someone else."

"I don't mean it."

"Of course you do. You can control your feelings."

"**I can't control myself to love someone or not." **


End file.
